Soleil goes Hawaiian/Transcript
Soleil goes Hawaiian is the 2nd part of the forty-fifth episode of The Spacebots. It was released on August 27, 1988. Transcript: * (Hawaii Scene) * Villagers: Lunalulu! Lunalulu! * Hubber Blubber: Please, Lunalulu, make happy the huhu volcano gods! * Lunalulu: O great volcano gods-- Oh, great. I broke a nail. Please, hear us! C'mon, turn already. I, Lunalulu, ask you, spare us! If this thing jams, they'll never make me queen. (Twists the Valve) * (Smoke Comes Out) * (Villagers Cheer) * Lunalulu: Queen Lunalulu. I love the sound of that. *(Lunalulu Goes Outside to be Congratulated) *Hubber Blubber: For long time now, we needed Queen to lead us. Lunalulu is only one what makes volcano gods no huhu. *(Villagers Cheer) *Hubber Blubber: So now we crown you Queenie for real. *Lunalulu: If you insist. *Hubber Blubber: Right after the test, eh? *Lunalulu: Test? What test? I never heard about any test. *Hubber Blubber: Test to crown you Queenie. You know, survival test. *Lunalulu: Survival test? No one told me about any test. We've never even had a queen before. *Hubber Blubber: No one ever survive before. First, you must cross the Lobster Tank of Terror, then pass over the Coals of Catastrophe, finally ride the Waves of Doom. *Lunalulu: Oh, is that all? *Hubber Blubber: The test begin at sundown. If you survive, we crown you Queenie! *Villagers: Queen Lunalulu! Queen Lunalulu! *Hubber Blubber: Tomorrow we get new queen, or extra hut. *Lunalulu: How am I gonna pull this one off? I want that crown! *Shakira Bakira: Yo, Your Royal Highnocity, who'd have thunk it? Me, boyfriend to a queen. *Lunalulu: Shakira Bakira, I don't get to be queen unless I survive that stupid obstacle course. *Shakira Bakira: So, fake 'em out, babe. I mean you've conned the whole tribe with this switch and the volcano. How hard can a crummy obstacle course be to fake? *Lunalulu: What did you say, Shakira Bakira? *Shakira Bakira: Uh, nothing. Oh, please, don't scratch the finish. *Lunalulu: No, really, what did you say? *Shakira Bakira: Um-- But I promised I'd never tell. *Lunalulu: No! Don't you see? If I can con the whole tribe with this volcano scam, maybe I can con them if I rig the obstacle course, too. Shakira Bakira, you're a genius. (Kisses Shakira Bakira) Have to hurry. Toodles. *Shakira Bakira: I'm a genius? Whoa, who'd have thunk it? *(Scene Fades to Lobster Tank) *Soleil: So what if the others wanna do something different? I can work on my inventions all by myself. *Lunalulu: Hubber Blubber's crazy if he thinks I'll be able to swim across that lobster tank. How am I gonna fake this? (She Sees Soleil) Maybe I won't have to. Lunalulu, you're a genius. Now I just have to con her-- uh, convince her to take my place. Oh, yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! *Soleil: Oh, hello. Um, is it okay that I'm here? I mean, I'm not trespassing or anything? *Lunalulu: No, honey, I'd say you were in exactly the right place. By the way, my name's Lunalulu. *Soleil: Mine's Soleil. You know, you remind me of someone. *Lunalulu: What an intriguing name! Soleil, just like those gadgets on your feet. *Soleil: My feet? I mean, gosh, I'm sinking! *Lunalulu: I bet you'd have all kinds of gadgets to get across this lobster tank. That is, assuming, you wanted to get across. *Soleil: That's the trouble. I can never decide I'm just one. *Lunalulu: But that's fabulous! *Soleil: Really? My friends don't always think it's so wonderful. *Lunalulu: You've already figured out how to get across the lobster tank. And if you had to, say, I don't know, maybe walk across a type-rope over coals... *Soleil: Well, once I calculated out the center of gravity. *Lunalulu: ...you'd figure out a dozen ways to do it! And I'll bet an ocean wave wouldn't even slow you down. *Soleil: Oh, gosh, they have lots of ways to handle that. *Lunalulu: You know, you're just the person to help me. *Soleil: I am? *Lunalulu: I have this little test I have to run tonight. It's just a tiny survival test, no big deal. And I thought maybe you with all those wonderful ideas could run the test instead of me. *Soleil: Sure! Gosh, you look just like me. *Lunalulu: Just like sisters. And I'd do anything for a sister. *Soleil: But-- But I don't wanna hog all the fun. *Lunalulu: Oh, honey, you'd be doing me a favor, swear to Pelee. Now, my friends will be here soon. *Soleil: Oh, but my friends are meeting me here soon for the luau. *Lunalulu: Your friends are my friends, right, honey? I'll take care of yours, and you let mine take care of you. Good luck with the test-- I mean, have fun. *(Soleil Gets Trapped) *Hubber Blubber: Let the test begin. * Princess Melody: Soleil! Soleil! We're supposed to all me back here for the luau. I hope she's not late. * (Tree Branch Breaks and Lunalulu Falls) * (Princess Melody Catches Her) * Sarah: Looks like she's right on time, Melody. * Sally: Soleil! Are you okay, kid? * Lunalulu: I-I'm fine, honey. Absolutely fine. Thanks to you, huh, Mabel? * Sally: Mabel? * (Villagers Toss the Sock in the Tank) * Sarah: Uh, maybe you need to sit down, Soleil. * Lunalulu: Uh, sure, sweetie. * (Lunalulu Sees the Sock in the Tank) * Lunalulu: Thank you so much for caring. (Picks up Sarah and Kisses her) * (Sarah's Eyes Turn into Hearts) * Princess Melody: Hey, I was the one who caught you, remember? * Lunalulu: Of course I remember, Miley. (Kisses Melody) Let's go to the luau. * (Soleil Escapes the Sock) * Lunalulu: Oh, but you go on ahead. I forgot my-- my purse. * Sally: When did you start carrying a purse? * Lunalulu: Uh, my makeup bag? * Princess Melody: Soleil, you don't wear makeup. * Lunalulu: You're kidding. Uh-- My metal thingy you used to tighten doodads? * Sarah: Your wrench? * Lunalulu: Yeah, yeah, I forgot my wrench. I'll meet you at the luau. * (Cut to Lobster Tank) * (Soleil Gets her Head Out of the Water) * Soleil: Oh, Lunalulu, help! * Lunalulu: Of course, honey, just as soon as you get to the other side of the tank. * Soleil: But-- (Gasps) But I'll never make it! * Lunalulu: But of course you can. You'll think of something. (Her Foot Rises Over Soleil's Hands) I have complete faith in you. * (Lunalulu Steps on Soleil's Hands) * Soleil: Ouch! * Lunalulu: Oh, dear. How clumsy of me. * (Soleil Floats Up Above) * (Lobsters Get Ready to Pick at Her) * Lunalulu: Hon, this'll be a snap. * (Lobsters Start to Pinch Soleil) * Lunalulu: Trust me. * (Soleil Swims Away and Hides Behind the Tank) * (Soleil Finds a Sock) * (Lobster Cuts a Hole in the Pump) * (Soleil Uses the Pump to Fill the Sock with Air) * (She Climbs Aboard) * (Lobster Pinches a Hole in the Sock and Soleil Flies Out) * Hubber Blubber: Lunalulu get very high score on test. * (Sock Lands and Soleil Can Be Heard Screaming Muffledly) * (Soleil Comes Out) * Shakira Bakira: Hey, way to wail, Lunalulu. * Soleil: Uh, excuse me, but there's a problem here. * Hubber Blubber: That's right. She have 2 more to go. * Soleil: 2 more what? * Shakira Bakira: Chill, Lunalulu. You know, 2 more parts to the survival test. * Soleil: But I'm not-- * Shakira Bakira: Done yet? We know. But hang tight, babe, and you'll soon be head queen type person. * Hubber Blubber: To next test. To the barbecue pit. * (Scene Fades to Hawaiian Luau) * (Princess Melody, Sarah, Sally, Patty, and Lunalulu Were Sitting at a Campfire) * (Patty Toasts her Marshmallow, but it Burns Off) * Patty: Hey, that's not fair! * (Sally Eats a Marshmallow) * Sally: Dig in, girls. It's okay. Ha! They're boneless. * Princess Melody: We're full, Sally. * Sarah: But we're sure having fun. * Lunalulu: Yes, aren't we all? * Sally: Well, at that rate, sure. * Lunalulu: Oh, excuse me. I have to get that thing you pound pointy things in with. * Princess Melody: You mean hammer? * Lunalulu: Yeah, that's it. Back in a flash. * Sally: Soleil forgetting her tools? Something's up. * (Whooshing Sound Comes from Lunalulu) * Shakira Bakira: Oh, surf's up. Gotta go. * (Lunalulu Grabs Shakira Bakira's shirt) * Shakira Bakira: Hey, Lunalulu. Whoa! I thought you were still in the sock. * Lunalulu: I am. * Shakira Bakira: Oh. Okay. * Lunalulu: Shakira Bakira, baby, this next test has me pretty nervous. I may say or do strange thing even pretend I'm not me. * Shakira Bakira: But if you're not you-- * Lunalulu: But I am. I mean, I will be. And whatever I do or say, make me finish this test! * Shakira Bakira: Gotcha, doll. * Lunalulu: Okay, baby. I gotta get back in the sock now. See you in a second. * Shakira Bakira: Deal, dudette. * (Scene Fades to Soleil) * Soleil: But I'm not Lunalulu! Listen to me! There's been a mistake! * Shakira Bakira: Hey, we gotcha, Lunalulu. No lo problemo. * (Soleil Walks Across) * Soleil: No! Please! Hey! * Shakira Bakira: Go, Lunalulu, go! * Soleil: Okay. If I can adjust my center of gravity... (Rope Starts to Snap) How about-- Come on, Soleil, decide! * (She Falls, But Uses the Pinchers to Walk Across) * (Princess Melody and Lunalulu Have Fun, Until Lunalulu Sees Soleil) * (Soleil Falls in the Marshmallows as she Screams) * (She Comes Out of the Marshmallows) * Lunalulu: Well, wasn't that floor-show fun? Time to go, girls. * (Soleil Muffled Screaming All Covered in Marshmallows Trying to Get Their Attention) * Princess Melody: Hey, whoever that is may be hurt. * Lunalulu: Oh, Maize, you're so compassionate. I just adore that about you. (Kisses Melody) * (Villagers Rush to Soleil) * Lunalulu: Coast clear-- Uh, I mean, thanks, dear. * (Princess Melody Floats with Hearts Around her Head) * Sally: Down, girl, down. * Lunalulu: That babe's gonna bolt on me first chance she gets, and there's still one more test to go. How can I force her? Of course. I'll control her by controlling them. * (Scene Fades to Volcano) * Lunalulu: Have you found my things I make stuff with yet? * Sally: You mean your tools? * Princess Melody: No, not yet. * Sarah: Still looking. * Sally: Now, hang on a minute there, girlies. Something ain't right here. (A Rope Falls on Sally) * Lunalulu: Sorry about that, guys. The rope slipped. * Princess Melody: Not a problem. * Sarah: Accidents happen. * Sally: Guys, something's wrong here with out little Soleil. * Patty: Here you are. * Lunalulu: Why, thank you. (Grabs Patty) How convenient. * (Luna Traps Patty in a Bag) * Sally: Hey! Watch it up there, you two. * Princess Melody: Patty? Soleil? * (Volcano Puffs) * Princess Melody and Sarah (off-screen): Uh-oh. * Sally (off-screen): Uh-oh. * Lunalulu: Just in time for the nightly eruption. * (Cut to Ocean Waves) * Hubber Blubber: Time for final test. If Lunalulu survive surf by time sand in glass runs out runs out, then she is our true leader. Let the waves begin! * Soleil: For the last time, I am not Lunalulu! And I am through with these stupid tests! * (Lunalulu Whistles and Waves at Soleil) * Soleil: Lunalulu! Boy, am I glad to see you! Here. * Lunalulu: Are you crazy?! There are sharks out there! * Soleil: But-- But-- * Lunalulu: But you better finish this test for me, or your friends will have a hotter time in Hawaii than they planned on. * Soleil: What do you mean? What have you done to my friends? * Lunalulu: They got a little too close to the volcano, and fell in. * Soleil: I don't believe you! * Lunalulu: I thought you wouldn't, so I brought proof. * Soleil: Patty! * Lunalulu: I control the gas jets the make the volcano erupt. Finish this test or I'll finish your friends. * (Soleil Rides the Waves) * (Cut to Volcano, Where Princess Melody, Sarah, and Sally Try to Get Out) * Sarah: Almost got it. * Sally: I don't like the smell of this at all. Something's seriously wrong with Soleil, providing she really is Soleil. * (Smoke Blows on Sarah, Causing Sally and Melody to Fall, and Sarah as Well) * Princess Melody: Time for Plan B. * (Soleil is Still Riding the Waves) * Soleil: I've got to save the others from that mechanical volcano. But how? * Lunalulu: Come on, Soleil, make me queen. * Soleil: I could always rewire the circuitry on that volcano. * Villagers: Lunalulu! Lunalulu! * Soleil: Or maybe pop salt water into the pipes to create an electrical current. * (Kid Climbs on Rock) * Lunalulu: Hurry up, Soleil, or I'll-- * (Wave Washes on the Beach) * (Lunalulu Coughing) * Kid: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! * Soleil: Oh, golly! I have to help that child. I could calculate the angle of the riptide or-- Come on, Soleil, just do it! * Lunalulu: You're going the wrong way! * Hubber Blubber: Oh, she not make it now. * (Soleil Surfs the Wave) * (Kid Drowns in the Ocean, Until Soleil Comes By) * Soleil: Hang on! * (Soleil Grabs the Kid) * (Shark Comes Out) * Lunalulu: No! No! Don't stop! * (A Big Wave Comes Up When Soleil is Riding it) * (Lunalulu Gasps at the Wave) * Kid: Yeah! * Soleil: No! * (Lunalulu is Surprised) * (Hubber Blubber and Shakira Bakira Run Away) * Kid: Whee! * (Wave Splashes) * (Soleil Has the Kid in her Arms) * Lunalulu: You did it! You did it! I mean, I'' did it. * Soleil: Come on, Patty. We've got to save the others. * Patty: Right with you. (She is Dizzy) * (Soleil and Patty Run to Get the Others) * (Soleil Runs into Shakira Bakira) * Shakira Bakira: Whoa, Lunalulu, we gotta crown you queen. * Lunalulu: You mean crown ''me queen. * Hubber Blubber: Sorry, lady. You not Lunalulu. * Soleil: No, really, she is. But she really isn't very nice. * Lunalulu: So? I'm the only one the volcano gods listen to nice or not. Crown me. * Hubber Blubber: But you not run test. * Lunalulu: All I had to do was survive til morning and I did. * Shakira Bakira (off-screen): But-- But-- * Lunalulu: Fine. Why don't we just ask the volcano gods who they want for their queen? * Soleil: I gotta hurry! * Hubber Blubber: No go when volcano gods' angry. * Shakira Bakira: And she'll make 'em plenty angry now. * Soleil: Come on! There's more than one way to stop an angry volcano god. * (Villagers Follow Soleil) * (Cut to Volcano) * Lunalulu: Okay, volcano gods, do your stuff. * (She Breaks the Handle Off) * (Volcano Puffs Up) * Princess Melody: Okay. Looks like Plan Q may work here. * (Fire Burns the Rope) * (Sally Has the Rope on Her) * Princess Melody (off-screen): Uh, okay. Time for Plan R. * (Spacebots Scream) * Lunalulu: If I don't get the crown, the volcano gods will destroy the village. * Shakira Bakira: Hey, man, no way. It's about to blow. * Soleil: We're gonna stop this volcano now! Where's the main pipe? * (Shakira Bakira Points to it) * (Soleil Pulls the Leaves Off it and There it Was) * Soleil: I need something to pop this line. * (Patty Grabs the Board) * Shakira Bakira: Not my board! * Soleil: It's the only way to save the village and my friends. * Shakira Bakira: But I just had it polished. * Soleil: Jump on 3. 1, 2, 3! * (Shakira Bakira, Soleil, and Patty Jump on the Board, and the Pipe Pops) * (Villagers Cheering) * Lunalulu: Why, that little-- * (Sally, Princess Melody, and Sarah Scream as they Come Out) * Shakira Bakira: Way to go, Your Lunalulu-Likeness. * Soleil: I'm not through yet. * (Scene Fades to Volcano Puffing) * (Humans Oohing and Aahing) * (Volcano Stops Puffing) * (Humans Groan) * (Lunalulu Groans): They'll be sorry. I'll turn it up full blast. * Soleil: I think I may have just solved our problem, girls. * Sally: What'd you do, Soleil? * Soleil: Oh, I just chose one thing and stuck with it. * Lunalulu: You can all start packing, because this village is history. * (Pipe Gets Bigger and Fills Up the Volcano) * (Villagers Gasp) * (Marshmallows Come Out of the Volcano) * (Humans Cheering) * (Soleil, Sally, Sarah, and Princess Melody Run) * Sally: It's raining marshmallows. * Soleil: Yeah. I stuffed all the extra ones inside. * (Lunalulu Runs But Marshmallows Hit Her, and Lunalulu is Covered in Marshmallows, Which Resulted her Defeat) * Hubber Blubber: You save our village. * Princess Melody: Don't thank us. Thank Soleil. She's the one who did it. * Soleil: Gosh, thanks, girls. * (Princess Melody and Sarah Try to Kiss Soleil, But They Kiss Each Other, and Spit in Disgust) * Sally: Now, that's my Soleil. * (Sally and Patty Wink at Each Other)